Original Prankster
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: how can you explain this-- its a 'musical' featuring four of our fav ff8 guys. anywayz...Dont Forget to R/R!!!! ^_^( first in a small series...perhaps)Thanks Ellone!


By: Sai Suiko

PG

--Original Prankster—

Featuring…

Zell Dincht-Lead vocals and guitar

Squall Leonhart- Bass

Irvine Kinneas- Drums 

Seifer Almasy- Guitar  


It was just a normal day at Balamb Garden…Original…ri~ght. 

The intercom came on over the whole Garden. "Will all SeeD and SeeD trainees report to the auditorium A.S.A.P" Came the voice of Quistis Trepe. He owes me big time this time, she thought to herself as she shut off the intercom and ran out of Cid's office.

~ Back Stage ~

"You guys READY?!" Yelled Zell.

"Yeah, yeah Ready!" Irvine called out. 

"Alright, get into you positions." Squall called out.

They stepped out onto the stage…to see all of Garden staring at them. Zell signaled Seifer.

~and it began~

Seifer came in followed closely by Irvine on drums who were followed by Squall on bass. 

Zell smiled his devil-may-care grin; his blond spiked bangs sticking out of the backward hat he wore.

Irvine: You can do it!  
Zell: Until the break of dawn  
Life, Life, and I quote by the letter  
Time, Time, Prozac can make it better  
Noise, Noise, any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away, well it's all on you  
  
Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time Time, 18 and life in Chino  
Freud, Freud all along its true  
Well you see the common day catches up to you yeah  
  
Zell: Knock down the walls

Squall: Its alive in you  
Zell: Knock down the place

Squall: You alone it's true  
Zell: Knock down the walls  
Squall: Its alive in you

Zell: Youre gonna keep your head up through it all  
Youre gonna bust out ohh  
Seifer: Original Prankster  
Zell: Break out yeah  
Seifer: Original yeah  
Zell: Bust out ohh  
Seifer: Original Prankster  
Zell: You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say  
  
Irvine: You can do it!  
Squall: You know it smells like shit, goddamn  
Tag team, the double header  
Son of Sam fire always makes it better  
Navigate with style and aplumb  
Cos wherever you're at  
  
Lies lies says hes down at the Bahamas  
Tries tries all you little hoochy mammas  
No way, none of this is true  
When you see it coming down when the joke's on you  
  
Zell: Knock down the walls  
Squall: Its alive in you  
Zell: Knock down the place  
Squall: You alone it's true  
Zell: Knock down the walls  
Squall: Its alive in you  
Zell: Youre gonna keep your head up through it all  
Youre gonna bust out ohh  
Seifer: Original Prankster  
Zell: Break out yeah  
Seifer: Original yeah  
Zell: Bust out ohh  
Seifer: Original Prankster  
Zell: You'll never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main men say  
  
(Selphie: Hey!)  
Irvine: You can do it!  
Zell: Time, time, so cool to see ya  
Nein, nein dont wanna be ya  
Dime dime, so cool to see ya  
Nein, nein dont wanna be ya  
Squall: Crime, crime fine sensamilla  
Crime, crime fine sensamilla  
Crime, crime fine sensamilla  
You'll see the common day catching up to you  
  
Zell: Knock down the walls  
Squall: Its alive in you  
Zell: Knock down the place  
Squall: You alone it's true  
Zell: Knock down the walls  
Squall: Its alive in you  
Zell: Youre gonna keep your head up through it all  
Youre gonna bust out ohh  
Seifer: Original Prankster  
Zell: Break out yeah  
Seifer: Original yeah  
Zell: Bust out ohh  
Seifer: Original Prankster  
Zell: You'll never stop now, stop now

Stop now, Stop now  
That's what the main men say

****

They smiled as the whole mebers of Garden cheered and clapped. They all bowed and waved before they were drug off the stage.

Quisitis, Rinoa, and Fujin shook their heads and laughed while they saw their guys AND Selphie running down the hall from the sucurity guards. 

~owari~

Well…that was it. Yeah, I know…IT SUCKED. X_x My first attempt at writing a 'song-fic' and a FF8. So…tell me what you thought about it. R/R~! flames are welcomed…

Disclaimer: Of course…none of this belongs to be 'cept the fic its self. 'Original Prankster' belongs to The Offspring and FF8 doenst belong to me either! 

Ja!

~Sai~


End file.
